Green Lantern/Red Son
Red Son Green Lantern is the final and latest asset to the Red Sons. Serving as a guardian, he provides a powerful, all-rounded, team-wide defensive effect that makes Red Sons far more difficult to take down. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be obtained randomly from the Red Son Pack, but not in the Challenge Booster Pack. Nevertheless, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Strategy While always popular, Red Son Green Lantern became even more useful with the 2.6 update, which added crit augments, allowing any character to crit on any attack with a significant crit damage boost, as well as another source of tag-in stun (LexCorp Gauntlets V2). It should be noted that despite Red Son Green Lantern's immunity to CRIT damage, gears that add DOT on specials (such as the LexCorp Helmet V2) and characters who can deal DOT through their specials can actually deal such critical damage to Green Lantern!So far, only Killer Frost (both) and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X are confirmed able to deal critical hits to Green Lantern in this way. Additionally, as such, any character equipped with the full LexCorp Set that has at least some crit chance augmented (without the set's crit effect), can actually be able to deal critical damage to him!And this is due to the Set's effect of applying DOT to the opponent. Aside from his immunity to crit, he is also immune to stun and takes 20% less damage from special attacks, making him a combination and therefore, a direct upgrade of both Batman/Beyond and General Zod/Man of Steel. Furthermore, as stated in his passive, he is able to share this protection to other Red Son teammates, essentially multiplying said characters by three. A good strategy for a good defense team with him is to equip 2/3 of the LexCorp Set (with at least the LexCorp Helmet Armor V2, to block damages), and the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED and/or, if preferred, to reflect back the damage at opponent, use the Scarecrow's Ventilator Mask for that purpose! Interactions Good With *'Any Red Son teammates': **'Solomon Grundy/Red Son: '''This is particularly effective because their different defensive mechanics stack multiplicatively instead of additively, giving their team effectively an 81.25% boost to maximum health against specials (although it is impossible to calculate their effectiveness against basic attacks due to variance of crits). **'Batman/Red Son: Best for defense, as his unblockable chance on SP1 is a hassle for offense teams to face. **Wonder Woman/Red Son: Best for offense, as she allows her Red Son comrades to gain power very quickly. **Superman/Red Son: Best all-rounder due to his damage boost, he also has the easiest to use basic attack combos, unblockable SP2 after heavy combo, the highest base damage and second highest base health after Green Lantern himself, and the ability to regenerate a considerable amount of effective health from any heal gear. **Deathstroke/Red Son: With a full Red Son team being able to attack a at total of 15% faster, it will aid Green Lantern/Red Son and Solomon Grundy/Red Son since they both attack slow (mostly Solomon Grundy). Good Against *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins:' Released shortly after Arkham Origins Deathstroke, Red Son Green Lantern's passive reduces special damage taken by 20% and grants immunity to crits to all Red Son teammates, severely dampening Deathstroke's damage output. *'Bane/Luchador, '''Cloak of Destiny, Hawkgirl/Earth 2 & The Flash/Earth 2: All of their damage outputs are massively decreased without access to a stun or crit. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Green Lantern can negate the otherwise very powerful crit from her SP2. *As stated, characters that can deal normal Stun such as Cyborg and Batman. *'Batman/Flashpoint': With Green Lantern's immunity to crit, Batman will not be able to get the damage boost on crit attacks, nullifying Batman's passive not only for Green Lantern, but also for other possible Red Son teammates. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': Green Lantern's immunity to crit significantly reduces the threat of Batman's deadly SP2. *'Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth': Green Lantern's immunity to stun negates Kilowog's stasis, allowing Green Lantern and other Red Son teammates to retaliate without fear. Countered By *'Black Adam/Regime:' His passive allows him to reflect tremendous amounts of damage back to Red Son Green Lantern's team, unaffected by his passive. *'Raven/Prime:' Her passive also ignores his defenses, and additionally Red Son teams lack a 1-hit SP2 to take her down without triggering it. *'Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X': Green Lantern cannot prevent the critical damage inherent in Scorpion's Damage Over Time. *'Batgirl': All 3 versions of Batgirl have a small stun at the beginning on their special 1, which is not negated by Green Lantern's passive; and the damage can be magnified if equipped with Cloak of Destiny. Additionally, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain deals 25% of enemy current health as damage upon tagging in, also unaffected by Green Lantern's passive. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': Same with Batgirl, but with Batman's SP2 instead. *'Green Arrow/Prime & Green Arrow/Arrow': Both Green Arrows have a FREEZE arrow that can still immobilize Green Lantern and his Red Son comrades, leaving them vulnerable to unblocked attacks. Abilities Here are Green Lantern's abilities. There is a bug that sometimes causes Guardian's last hit to be impossible to block, despite not having any source of Unblockable effect, similarly to the last hit of Batman/Beyond Animated's Future Bat. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Pilot Helmet, Brick Wall, Pilot Gloves, Gatling Gun and Boots. * His passive will physically manifest as green armour on all affected teammates, including himself. This makes him the second character to visually alter other characters through their passive, after Darkseid/Prime. * At release, players were banned upon obtaining him as Netherrealm neglected to remove him from their "unreleased characters" list. * With this character, the most damage from a Special Attack that the player can reduces is up to 90%. This can only be done if the player equip the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED gear onto him (reduces 30% of a Special's damage), along with the LexCorp Helmet Armor V2 (reduces up to 40% of a Special's damage if blocked), for a total of 90%. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Red Son characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Immune to STUN Category:Immune to CRIT